Finally
by Wish I was Mrs. Danes 117
Summary: Jim proposes to Pam...finally! ONESHOT! PLEASE R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Office, or anything related to it. Aside from my DVD's and my Dwight Bobblehead!!! But, I do wish I owned Jim!!!**

**A/N: This is my first The Office fanfic, so please be kind and I hope you enjoy the utter FLUFF!!!**

Jim had been tossing ideas back and forth on this subject for a while now. He wanted the moment to be perfect, because she deserved perfect. The only problem was, how was he going to make it perfect?

Maybe he could take her out to dinner and do it there. No, the whole 'proposing during dinner' thing was way overdone. She deserved it to be unique and original.

It was July 11, just an ordinary day. But, for some odd reason, Jim knew that today was the day he would finally ask Pam to marry him. He still didn't have a definite plan, so he just decided to wing it.

Michael had asked Pam and Jim to go down to the warehouse and do a 'product check'. Now, you may ask, 'Why did Pam, _the receptionist_, have to go and do the product check too?'. Well, the answer is simple; Jim slipped Michael a twenty to give Pam and him a reason to be alone together. Naturally, Michael made a dirty joke or anecdote, but Jim simply laughed and nodded. Of course Jim knew that it wasn't true, but Michael didn't need to know what Jim was really planning to do. Michael thinking that Jim and Pam were doing something dirty was far better than him knowing that Jim was going to propose! I mean, think about the Booze Cruise, people!

Sadly, Pam was a smart cookie, and was wondering why on earth, the receptionist had to do a product check.

"I don't know why he sent you down here with me, but I'm not complaining." Jim smiled.

"Yeah, but still…" Pam said as they continued to make their decent down the stairs and into the warehouse.

"What? You don't want to spend time with me? I'm hurt." Jim said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up." Pam said and nudged Jim with her elbow, laughing.

When they got down to the warehouse, no one was there.

"Well, this is a little twilight zonie." Pam said looking around suspiciously.

"Yeah…maybe they are all on their lunch break." Jim said.

"Yeah. Well, I guess we should start doing the check." Pam said, changing the subject.

"Or…we could not do the check and play some basketball." Jim suggested picking up the basketball on the floor and passing it to her.

"Come on, Jim. We gotta do the check." Pam said.

"I think the paper world will be just fine if we skip the check this one time." Jim said. "Come on, Beesly. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Oh yeah, playing basketball with my boyfriend when I should be working makes me a real daredevil." She said sarcastically, passing the ball back to him.

"Okay, if it's not _scary_ enough for you, we'll make it high-stakes." Jim suggested, and began to dribble the ball.

"Oh come on." Pam said giggling at his foolishness. But, then again, that's why she fell in love with in the first place.

"No, I'm serious. If you win, we'll do the product check." Jim said. He passed the ball back to her.

"…and on the unlikely chance that _you_ win?" She asked.

"…we get married."

"What?!" Pam said dropping the ball.

"If I win, we get married. Come on, Beesly. Afraid of a little challenge?" Jim teased.

"No…"

But Pam couldn't finish her sentence, because Jim had rushed by her, saying, "First one to ten wins!", and grabbed the ball, and proceeded to dunk it into the basketball net.

"HEY!" Pam yelled at him laughing.

"I guess that's three points for me!!" Jim said smiling.

"Oh it's on, Halpert!!" Pam said smiling and ran after him. She grabbed him by the wrist and was pulling him back from making another shot.

"FOUL!" Jim yelled jokingly. While both of them laughed.

They played for another five minutes, and Jim being better and taller than she was, of course won.

"I guess that means that you and me are getting hitched there Beesly!" Jim teased.

"Well, who's to say I'd say 'yes'?" Pam asked, playing along.

"Oh, you'll say 'yes'." Jim said confidently with a smile on his face.

"Wow, you're cocky today, _Halpert_." Pam said, also grinning ear to ear.

Jim approached Pam, leaning in to give her a kiss, when Pam pushed him away.

"Woah, there. Number one, I haven't said 'yes', yet. And number two, you haven't exactly asked me properly. Now get down on one knee, and maybe, _maybe, _I'll say 'yes'." Pam said pointing her index finger to the ground and giggling.

Jim smiled at her, and then dropped to his knee. "Pam Beesly, I have loved you since the first time I met you. And I know our timing has never been impeccable. But, I _do_ know that I love you more than anything in this world and I want to spend the rest of my life trying to prove that to you. So, will you marry me?" He said, his eyes getting misty.

"YES!" Jim jumped up, and Pam threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with all she had.

When they finally pulled apart, Jim reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box And in it was a small princess cut diamond ring with the word '_finally' _inscribed on the inside.

_Finally, _their timing was right. _Finally, _they were truly going to be together forever…_finally. _

**A/N: This was my first JAM fanfic!!! Sorry if its OOC, but I hope you all enjoyed it!!! Please Review!!!!**


End file.
